Agent Fox (Alejandra Martinez)
Biography Alejandra Martinez was born in Spain, but where in when is unknown. Alejandra was found in the rubble of the destroyed mansion of a Spanish Terrorist. A government group of the UN codenamed A.G.E.N.C.Y, was attempting to capture the terrorist before he destroyed his home, killing virtually everyone inside of the house. When Alejandra was found, she was taken in and "adopted" by the agency. She was one of the many orphans that A.G.E.N.C.Y had taken under there wing. She began training at 3 years old, and by 10 had surpassed her peers at such a great level it was almost unbelievable. Alejandra not only surpassed her peers, but even her masters. By 13, she was one of the greatest martial artist in the world, by 15, she was considered a polymath, and by 18, was one of the greatest spies in the history of A.G.E.N.C.Y. When she turned 18, however, she was told that her next mission would be in New York City. She would be under the disguise of "Agent: Fox" and attempt to bring down Superhuman Criminals. She also would live there, using her real name, but would pretend to be a transfer student from Spain attending City Collage in lower Manhattan. When she arrived, she met Bea Harper and Sue Monroe, her two roommates. Now, Alejandra fights against Supervillians that attempt to destroy mankind, under the analysis Agent Fox, nothing gets past her, even in New York. Personality Alejandra is seen as a strong willed, responsible young woman. She puts others before herself, and treats total strangers with respect. This is because of a Protestant upbringing she received while in the A.G.E.N.C.Y. Alejandra also is a loner, and prefers to work alone. Appearance Alejandra is a Caucasian female with black hair and brown eyes. She has a athletic physical build, and is 167cm/5'5 and weighs 58kg/130ibs. She normally wares a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath. With blue jeans, a belt, black white socks, and black short leather boots. She is considered "pretty" by most people and is considered a "7.5" by some boys. As Agent Fox, she wares orange body armor that covers her from the neck down, only showing her hands and feet. She also has an orange "Fox Mask" over her eyes. She also has black leather gloves, trunks, and boots, as-well as a brown utility belt. She has her two Katanas strapped to her back. Powers and Abilities Abilities Although she has now Superhuman powers, her natural capabilities would make it hard not to notice it. *'Physical Conditioning:' **'Strength: '''Although not peak human, or anything like that, Alejandra is stronger than most girls her age. **'Speed: She is very fast, capable of competing (even surpassing) the finest Olympic athletes. She can run over 50km/25mph. **'Agility: '''Her flexibility, dexterity, and equilibrium are beyond that of even some of the greatest acrobats. **'Reflexes: 'She can move out of the way of a gun before someone pulls there trigger finger, dodge point blank gunfire, and even super-speed attacks. **'Stamina: 'Agent Fox can do intense physical activity for long periods of time without feeling fatigue/tired. **'Senses: 'She can see, hear, feel, taste, and smell better than normal people. **'Healing/Recovery Rate: 'Her body can recover from physical damage quicker than normal. **'Accuracy: 'She is a talented marksman, and has amazing accuracy. *'Indomitable Will: 'Due to religious/moral beliefs, she has a strong willpower. *'Master Level Fighting Skills: 'She is a master of physical combat, capable of beating some of the world's finest martial artist. She is a master level at: **'Taekwondo **'Karate ' **''' Kung Fu:' ***'Dragon Style Kung Fu''' ***'Tiger Style Kung Fu' **'Hapkido ' **'American Kick Boxing ' **'Mongolian Wrestling ' **'Ju Jitsu ' **'Capoeria ' *'Weapons Proficiency: '''She can use any man-made weapon at a master level. *'Vehicle Expert: She can operate any man-made vehicle at a master level. *'Gifted Intelligence Level: '''Alejandra, while not a genius, is highly intelligent. **'Polymath ' *'Acting ' *'Espionage and Infiltration Training: 'She can infiltrate max-security prisons, homes of diplomats, and even a place as secure as the white house with ease. *'Interrogation: She can interrogate people like a pro. *'Intimidation: '''Alejandra can be very intimidating, even while not as Agent Fox. She can send shivers down most people's spines just by looking at them sternly. *'Multiligual: She can speak English, Spanish, French, Chinese, Korean, and Russian. Equipment Transportation *'Motorcycle ' *'''Plane *'Grappling Hook ' Weapons Offensive *'Swords ' *'Ninja Stars ' *'Grenades:' **'Smoke' **'Gas' **'Regular ' *'Heat Laser Pointer ' *'Taser' Defensive *'Force Field Generator' Attire *'High Tech Body Armor:' **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Speed' **'Enhanced Durability' **'Enhanced Agility ' **'Enhanced Reflexes' **'Enhanced Stamina' *'Vision goggles:' **'X-Ray Vision' **'Microscope Vision' **'Telescope Vision' **'Head-Up Display' **'Infer Red Vision ' Trivia and Notes Trivia *Alejandra is a strong Catholic. *Alejandra likes all kinds of pie. *Despite taking them all down, Alejandra was a strong moral code and has never taken a life. Notes None Agent Fox© Lee Ericson, 2014, all rights reserved. Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:Non-Superhuman Characters Category:Polymaths Category:Martial Artist Characters